Technical Field
Embodiments according to this disclosure generally relate to a developing device and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that include a developer bearer to bear developer and supply the developer to a latent image on a latent image bearer and a developer regulator to regulate the thickness of a layer of developer borne on the developer bearer.
For example, the developer bearer is a developing roller including a hollow developing sleeve that rotates, and a magnet body disposed inside the developing sleeve not to rotate together with the developing sleeve. The magnet body has a plurality of magnetic poles arranged in the direction in which the developing sleeve rotates. The magnet body exerts a magnetic force to attract developer including toner and magnetic carrier to the surface of the rotating developing sleeve, and the developer moves together with the developing sleeve. Alter the developer regulator regulates the thickness of a layer of developer on the developing sleeve, the developer is conveyed to a developing range opposite the latent image bearer (e.g., a photoconductor).